


The Date

by writemydreams



Series: DCU Bangs [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: After a long and exhausting week all Tim looks forward to is catching up on his sleep. Much to his surprise he wakes up not in his comfortable bed but handcuffed to a seat aboard Slade Wilson’s private jet. He soon discovers that Ra’s al Ghul paid Slade to kidnap him and deliver him into Ra’s’ care.Angry, Tim’s thinking of his escape when Ra’s presents him with a deal: if a member of his family contacts him in one week, Ra’s will leave Tim alone for six months. Tim accepts the deal. As days pass with radio silence from the Bats, Tim has to face the truth about how all of them have grown apart and they’ve done little to draw him back in. Is he better off staying with Ra’s despite their vastly different morals? Or does Bruce deserve a chance to prove himself?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake & Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: DCU Bangs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> I began this fic back in 2017. It started as a joke between my friend and I with Ra's paying Slade to kidnap Tim and bring him to his base for dinner, then I got stuck with it. I couldn't decide between a more serious or a playful tone. Finally, I figured it out!
> 
> Please check out the amazing art!  
> https://fancydragonqueendraws.tumblr.com/post/633619682833940480/ras-al-ghul-x-tim-drake-please-read-the-amazing

A long, exhausting day is finally coming to an end. Tim has been running on fumes for the last couple days. Now it’s Friday, there are no Wayne Enterprises events or galas he needs to attend. The final Arkham inmates are back in their cells, the rest of the family can handle patrolling without him. All Tim can think of is getting home to his apartment for a relaxing shower and then a solid twelve hours of sleep. 

Yawning widely, he unlocks the door. Tim closes it and activates the security system. He toes off his loafers then enters his bedroom to remove and hang up his navy blue suit, lilac dress shirt, and gray tie. Tim grabs one of Kon’s Superboy shirts to change into along with shorts. Shower then bed.

With another wide yawn he shuffles into the bathroom. Tim showers quickly, too drained for anything more. He shuts off the water and robotically finishes getting ready for bed. The soft sheets feel heavenly against his tired body. Tim puts on his _Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ audiobook, activates the sleep timer, and lets Stephen Fry’s soothing voice lull him into a deep slumber. 

Low, jazz music is the first sound Tim hears. That and the rumble of an engine. Tim frowns, trying to figure out what’s going on as his eyes slowly open. He has a headache, his throat is dry, and he’s been handcuffed to the arms of an airplane seat. While still in his pajamas. Tim gasps and raises his head to take in his surroundings. He tenses as he sees Slade seated across from him dressed in jeans and a sweater that strains over his massive chest. 

Slade swirls the ice in his whiskey glass before taking a drink. “I wondered when you’d wake up. Need some water?”

Tim stares suspiciously. “What the hell am I doing here?”

Slade opens a mini fridge and takes out a bottle of water. He uncaps it and steps over to Tim, raising the bottle to his lips so he can drink. Tim is thirsty so takes a few swallows. Slade caps the bottle again and steps back. “I was hired to take you out of Gotham and deliver you to my client. I thought it’d be more complicated than it was.” Slade returns the bottle to the fridge and takes his seat again, raising an eyebrow at Tim. 

Tim scowls. He won’t deny his exhaustion made him susceptible, but it rankles him to know it was so easy for Slade to enter his apartment and abduct him. “How much are you being paid to kidnap me?” He shifts in his restraints.

“You know I don’t betray client information, Drake. My client paid me well and is offering a substantial bonus to arrive without any Bats on my tail.” Slade glances at Tim’s shirt. “Or your super boyfriend. I know you can handle yourself. Kidnapping isn’t my style. I make exceptions for the right price and the right target.” Slade leans back in his chair to fix his single eye on Tim. “You are pretty, so my client’s interest is understandable.” 

Slade’s client is interested in him for his looks? Wealthy, attracted to him… Tim instantly thinks of Ra’s before dismissing the idea. Ra’s would come in person to collect him. “Don’t call me pretty, Slade. I know you’ve slept with Dick before. And still are. Correction: you were having sex with him. Dick won’t want anything to do with you after he finds out you kidnapped me.” Will he? They’ve grown apart since Dick chose Damian over him. He’ll still jump to Tim’s defense though. Won’t he?

Slade pours himself a drink. “Don’t assume I’m attracted to you because I called you pretty. You’re too calculating and logical for my tastes. Also pale and scrawny. Grayson will be pissed, sure, but he’ll get over it. We both know you’re in no danger.” 

Tim gives the cuffs a pointed look. “If I’m not in danger, why have you handcuffed me?”

“So you can’t escape.”

Tim scowls. He doesn’t have any of his equipment and freeing himself from the cuffs is impossible without dislocating or breaking something. He won’t be able to manage that with Slade watching him. He should try to get some information in the meantime. “What are your client’s intentions with me?”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Rose won’t take kindly to this,” Tim warns. “She and I are still friends. Partners on occasion.” He grins when Slade’s calm expression twists into a grimace.

“Leave my daughter out of this, Drake. I have strict orders not to harm you. I can knock you out or drug you to keep you unconscious for the duration of our flight. So, what’s it going to be?” Slade leans forward in his chair. Even seated he makes an imposing figure.

Tim can’t risk being delivered to Slade’s client while unconscious. “Fine, I won’t talk about Rose. Are you keeping me bound to my seat for the entire time or do you intend to release me? I’m not going to jump out of a plane or try to wrestle control away from Wintergreen. I know how dangerous you are. I’m not delusional enough to try to win a fight with you in my pajamas.” Tim knows Slade can overpower and defeat him long before he reaches the cockpit. 

Slade considers his request. “I suppose I could let you out. Misbehave and you’re back in the cuffs for the duration of the flight.” He takes the key out of his pocket as he rises. “I’d threaten to spank you if you were Grayson.” 

Tim makes a disgusted noise. “Touch my ass and I’ll drive that bottle into your remaining eye.”

“I’ve no intention.” Slade approaches his seat. Tim instinctively presses back against it to put distance between them. He has the scars to prove how dangerous it is to allow Deathstroke to get too close. “Relax, Drake. I told you I’m under strict orders not to hurt you.” 

“I’ve had too many encounters with you to relax when you’re in close proximity,” Tim says shortly. How was Dick able to lower his guard enough to get intimate with this man? Never mind. He doesn’t want to know. Or visualize that.

Slade unlocks the cuffs. “Smart boy. We’ll be in the air another few hours so we might as well amuse ourselves.” He steps back from Tim. “Before you ask, no. I won’t reveal our destination or the length of the flight.”

Tim hasn’t expected him to. He massages his wrists to ease the flow of blood. “I doubt we have the same method of amusing ourselves, Slade.” What does Slade do on long flights anyway? Sharpen his swords? Plot out his next kill? Drool over his bank account?

Slade smirks. “I’d have some ideas if you were Grayson.” He returns to his chair. “You’re clever, so there’s chess. To stab me with a pen.”

“I prefer to avoid chess games with villains.” Tim won’t acknowledge the first remark. Slade has already made it clear this is solely a business transaction. “I’ll take the paper.”

Slade raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? I’ve heard you play with Ra’s al Ghul.”

Tim grits his teeth. “It’s happened before. Give me that paper. Please.”

Slade grins as he hands over the paper. “Suit yourself, kid. Surprised you’re not wearing Superboy shorts too.” He glances down at Tim’s legs. “Daddy Bats jealous you’re wearing clothes from the Supers? Or is he possessive of his boy?”

Tim sighs loudly. It’s going to be a long flight.

* * *

Hours pass with Tim still in the dark about Slade’s client. Despite his prodding and attempts to elicit the smallest scrap of information from him. Tim straightens in his seat when he feels the plane begin to descend. They’re getting close to their destination – wherever that is. There’s only stars and darkness outside the windows. No chance of getting a closer look outside either. Both attempts ended with Slade bodily carrying him back to his seat and threatening to cuff him to it again.

“My client did have a request for our arrival,” Slade says. He retrieves a long, flat box from beneath the couch. Clothing? “He wants you in suitable attire.” He pushes the box into Tim’s hands. 

Tim pulls the lid off the box and grimaces. Great. Emerald green skinny jeans, soft leather slippers, a white silk shirt, and then a green silk caftan to wear over the outfit. “No. I absolutely _refuse_ to dress up for Ra’s al Ghul’s twisted pleasure.” Ra’s must’ve been desperate to see him if he resorted to hiring Slade. Tim has been wrong to so quickly dismiss Ra’s from his suspect list.

“Do it, Drake. I’d rather not force you.” Slade stares him down while Tim continues to glare at him. “Fine. We can do this the hard way.” He rises again. “I can rip your shirt off so you have to face Ra’s al Ghul in your underwear,” Tim’s boxers get another pointed look, “or you can be an adult and change.”

Tim grimaces. He doesn’t want to meet Ra’s half naked. “Turn around. I’m not going to strip down while you watch me like some kind of pervert.” 

Slade turns his back to Tim. “Wise decision. Like I said earlier, I took this job because I know you can handle yourself. You’ve dealt with Ra’s before. You’ll do so again.”

Is he seriously getting a pep talk from Deathstroke of all people? “Thanks for the note of confidence,” Tim mutters. He changes into the clothing, feeling uncomfortable as he buttons the caftan closed. The clothing is beautiful, but makes him uncomfortable. It’s too ornate for his tastes. This is the sort of thing that royalty would wear. Or a court concubine. Tim’s skin crawls at the thought. Is that why Ra’s wants to see him? To finally get him in his bed as he’s wanted for quite some time now? Ugh. “I’m dressed.”

Slade faces him again, looking him up and down. “Don’t you look pretty.”

“Ra’s will think that just before I drive my fist into his face.” Tim sits back down with a heavy sigh. He manages to keep himself calm and composed. Slade doesn’t need to know how anxious he’s feeling. Abducted, dressed in regal silks. What exactly are Ra’s’ intentions with him? Tim’s already underestimated him. He can’t afford to make that mistake again.

* * *

Ra’s al Ghul raises his teacup to his lips. Any minute now Deathstroke will arrive with his dear Timothy. The methods he’s been forced to take are as unfortunate as they are necessary. Should he enter Gotham in person, he would waste time dealing with Bruce or his own grandson. Time that could be better spent with Timothy. Convincing him he’s the perfect heir and partner for his empire. Ra’s knows he needs to take a different approach to get Timothy to join him. His previous attempts have all failed. Today marks a new chapter in their story. 

“Fucking put me down, Slade!” Timothy shouts. His voice comes from nearby. 

“So you can run off? Not hardly.” Slade enters the room with Timothy draped over his shoulder as if he were a sack of rice. Ra’s purses his lips in disapproval. Slade has bound Timothy’s wrists and ankles with metal cuffs. Even carried in such an indignant manner, Timothy is beautiful in the silks Ra’s chose for him. “Your precious detective, Ra’s.” Slade dumps Timothy at Ra’s’ feet. He glances down to meet brilliant blue eyes. They radiate with anger. 

“The chair, Deathstroke. I will not have my guest on the floor like a dog.” 

“Your guest?” Timothy demands. “You need to look up the definition of that word, Ra’s. You had me kidnapped and brought here against my will. That’s a prisoner. Not a guest.”

Slade lifts Timothy back up and carries him over to the indicated chair. “Want me to uncuff him? Or is that something you’d rather do yourself?” He sets Timothy in the chair.

Ra’s stands. “I will do it. You are dismissed now that my detective is here with me.” 

Slade nods. “Here’s the key.” He sets it on the table and pulls a small bag out of his pocket. “His things you requested.” He puts the bag next to the key and pats Timothy’s shoulder. “See you around, little bird.” He exits the room without a backwards glance. Timothy shifts in the chair, straining against the cuffs binding his wrists and ankles. Now that won’t do. Ra’s doesn’t want to see him injure himself with such struggles. 

“My apologies for the manner of your retrieval.” Ra’s picks up the key and unlocks the cuffs. “I did not expect Deathstroke to handle you thusly.”

Timothy folds his arms over his silk-covered chest. He looks exquisite in the robes. “Tell me the reason I’ve been brought here, Ra’s. Is this a social call? Or were you feeling your advanced age and lacked the energy to come to Gotham and collect me yourself?”

Ra’s settles back in his seat. “I knew you would decline any invitation I gave you. Don’t let my age fool you, Detective. Even though I’ve walked the Earth for over six centuries, I am still as full of life and energy as I was when I was a young man.” He takes the bottle of champagne out of its ice bucket and pours a glass for each of them, placing one in front of the boy. “I didn’t come to Gotham to avoid making a scene.”

Timothy casts the champagne a suspicious look. “So you had me kidnapped instead. Why?”

“Dine with me, Detective. Hear me out then you may return to Gotham if you so desire. I promise you my intentions aren’t nefarious.”

Timothy stares, incredulous. “You had me kidnapped so we could have dinner? Is this supposed to be a date?” He grips the edge of the table. 

Ra’s admires how the silk drapes over Timothy’s body. Such a beautiful young man. “I would prefer you see it that way.”

“Ra’s, quit staring at me,” Timothy snaps. “I’ll eat dinner with you, hear what you have to say, then I’m getting out of here. And don’t get any perverted ideas about seeing me in your colors! If you were the last man on Earth, I’d turn celibate.” 

Cold words. Ra’s is confident that, with time, Timothy will change his mind. “My intentions for you tonight are not sexual, Timothy. Don’t mistake me for the sort of lecherous brute who rapes an unwilling lover. When I bed you, it will be entirely consensual and something you crave as dearly as I do.” He knows he’ll have Timothy someday. Soon, he hopes.

“When?” Timothy scoffs. “Don’t be delusional.” He gestures at the table, empty but for the champagne bucket, glasses, and his teacup. “You brought me here for dinner. Where is it?”

“You only had to ask.” Ra’s summons his servants. “Bring us a sumptuous meal along with a taster so the detective may see that his meal has not been tampered with.” 

The two servants bow. “Yes, Master.” They retreat from the room to carry out his orders. 

Timothy’s arms folded over his chest again. “Well? You brought me here. We might as well talk while we wait for our dinner.” He raises the champagne glass. “Did you drug this?”

“Nothing has been drugged. I can drink to assure you of that fact,” Ra’s promises. He takes a sip from his own glass to prove the safety of the champagne. “I have observed you for some time, Detective. Your brilliance is wasted in Gotham with your ungrateful family. You deserve better than them, Timothy. I brought you here because I care for you. I want to see you successful. You deserve someone who genuinely appreciates you. Your brilliance, your fighting skills.” 

Timothy frowns. He grips the arms of his chair in clear discomfort. “My family cares about me. Why would you say they don’t? I bet they’re looking for me now.”

“When did your family last appreciate you?” Ra’s asks. “My spoiled grandson strives to take your place in all areas of Gotham. At your father’s caped side, at the family table, at the CEO’s desk. I know how rarely you see them. How busy you are in your two suits. Will your family even notice you’ve left Gotham?”

“I didn’t leave,” Timothy says shortly. “I was abducted.” He folds his arms over his chest again, scowling down at his lap. 

“Do you deny my claims?” Ra’s asks.

He watches Timothy bite his lip as he hesitates. He knows Ra’s speaks the truth. “I… there’s been some distance.”

Ra’s reaches across the table to take Timothy’s hand. He’s able to clasp it for a few seconds before Timothy quickly jerks his hand back, those lovely eyes narrowing in a glare. “Let’s strike a wager, Detective. Stay with me for one week. If your family contacts you and expresses interest in your return, I will leave you alone for a few months. If not, perhaps you’ll reconsider joining me.”

Timothy frowns at him. “My phone’s back in Gotham and you know better than to let me use a computer. How am I supposed to know if,” he catches himself, “when they call or text?”

Ra’s gestures to the bag. “I had Deathstroke bring your phone and charger.” 

Timothy quickly opens the bag, taking out the device. “Good. What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Play chess with you and dress up in silks like your personal Ken doll?” 

“I would enjoy chess matches,” Ra’s replies. “Is the clothing not to your liking? You’ve never looked lovelier.” He reaches for Timothy’s hand again. “Use this time to rest, Detective. You’ve overworked yourself as always. Rest, play chess, train. I could use your insight on business matters as well.”

Timothy pulls his hand back once more. “Elaborate silk garments aren’t my normal choice. And I don’t need your compliments.” He curls his fingers around the stem of his champagne flute. “I’ll make a deal with you. You have to leave me alone for six months though.” 

“We have a bargain.” Ra’s raises his gaze when there’s a knock on the door. “Enter.” 

Servants enter the room holding dinner platters. They bow to Ra’s and begin placing dishes on the table. Small bowls of lentil soup with salad plates, couscous, chicken, and vegetables, dates and nuts, and baklava for dessert. Drinks are two pitchers of water and mint tea. Once the taster has tested the food to Timothy’s satisfaction, Ra’s dismisses his servants so he can enjoy his guest’s company. He’s pleased to see Timothy has a healthy appetite. Once the dishes have been cleaned away and the servants once more departed Timothy slumps back against his chair.

“Was the meal satisfactory?”

“It was,” Timothy says. “I haven’t eaten this well in a month. I’ve been too busy to focus much on food and sleep.” He sits back upright. “If I’m to stay here for the week, I’d like to know where I am and how to navigate this place. Is it a residence I’ve been to before?”

“Until now, no.” Ra’s rises and extends his hand. Timothy gives it a suspicious look before standing on his own. A pity. Soon, he will accept the assistance. “I’ll show you to your quarters so you may rest and freshen up before we tour my manor. You’ll be able to look out at the Red Sea from your window.” He escorts Timothy outside the room. A week will give him ample time to convince Timothy how his family doesn't deserve him. If he can keep him here for longer due to their silence, then so much the better. 

**One Week Later**

It’s the final day of the week he promised Ra’s. In all this time, Tim hasn’t received a single text, email, or phone call from his family. The only person he’s been in regular contact with is Lucius! Ra’s, to his surprise, has encouraged Tim to continue his work at Wayne Enterprises while staying at his seaside villa. Along with some work for Ra’s. It’s bizarre that Ra’s al Ghul of all people would kidnap him and then see to it that he takes better care of himself. Tim sleeps well every night, eats three square meals a day, is learning some new techniques from Ra’s, and enjoys walking the beach. Sometimes with Ra’s and sometimes alone – though a member of the League or a ninja is never far. 

“Well, Detective?” Ra’s interrupts his musings. “It is the seventh day. Your crushed expression tells me all I need to know.”

“They… they all have busy lives,” Tim insists. “They probably think I’m sick again and that’s why they haven’t seen me patrolling or around the manor.” He looks down at his plate so he won’t have to see Ra’s’ expression. If he looks at him with pity, Tim won’t be able to stand it. He can’t accept his family hasn’t realized he’s missing. 

“If they believed you were ill, the proper thing to do would be to visit you. If they can’t enter your apartment then they should contact you to see what the problem is.”

“They’re busy,” Tim repeats.

Ra’s takes his hand. For once, Tim doesn’t jerk back from the touch. “Detective. I respect you far too much to allow you to continue lying to yourself. Your so-called family doesn’t appreciate you and they haven’t even noticed you aren’t in Gotham. Tell me, what sort of family does that? Even when Talia and I are at odds, I still know what she’s doing and whether or not she needs assistance.”

Tim isn’t going to cry. He can’t. “There’s still time,” he whispers. “The day isn’t over yet.”

Ra’s sighs. “Very well, Detective. We will see if there’s any chance when we meet here for breakfast tomorrow. Would you care for a game of chess? Or would you prefer the training room?”

Tim’s vision is beginning to blur as he fights those wretched tears back. “I… I’m not in the right headspace for chess right now. Or sparring.” His breath catches, sniffing as the tears fall. “I’m going for a walk.” He shoves away from the table, tucking his silent phone into the pocket of the ruby red caftan Ra’s provided for him. Ra’s respects his space and doesn’t try to stop him. Nor do any of his guards and ninjas. Tim’s out of the villa before the waterworks truly begin. He hurries down to the beach, kicking off his slippers and letting the cool water lap over his feet as the tears fall. He’d known this was happening and simply hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself. 

His phone vibrates. Tim freezes, hand moving to his pocket. Could it be? Has one of his family finally noticed he’s gone? He scrubs his sleeve over his face to dry his tears as he takes out the phone. His heart plummets at the text. He should’ve known better.

**Kon: You okay? Want me to call so we can talk?**

Tim hesitates then presses the call button. Kon answers right away. He, Bart, and Cassie have been the best friends he could ever dream of having. Maybe instead of the Gotham family that’s stabbed him in the back repeatedly and tossed him aside for an entitled, ungrateful brat he should be considering his three best friends as his family. “Hey,” he says in a choked voice. 

“Hey,” Kon says. “I heard you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Tim sniffs again. “Ra’s al Ghul cares more about my wellbeing than any of my so-called family do. He paid Deathstroke to abduct me and bring him to his villa on the Red Sea. That was a week ago. And none of them have _noticed_ I’m not in Gotham.”

“What? Are you hurt?”

“No.” Tim sighs and sits down on the sand with his legs in the water. “Honestly, Kon, I’m feeling better than I have in months. I’m getting regular sleep and meals here. Ra’s has some amazing cooks in this villa. He made me a deal: I’d stay with him for a week and if my family did reach out, he’d leave me alone for six months. I took the deal because I was delusional enough to think they cared. It’s been a week without a single call, email, or text from them. You and Bart are the only ones who’ve texted me aside from Lucius Fox asking about Wayne Enterprises things.” 

Kon makes a disgusted sound. “I’m sorry, Tim. I can’t trust Ra’s but I’m glad he’s looking after you. Cassie and I have actually been planning an intervention for you. You always said you didn’t want to turn into Batman. You’ve been acting like him.”

Tim closes his eyes. “I know, and that’s something that scares me. I’ve… had ample time to think about everything while I’m here. I’m not in danger at all before you ask. I don’t really trust Ra’s either because I know he wants me as his heir.” Given the clothing Ra’s provides, the compliments he pays, and the way he looks at him Tim’s fully aware Ra’s would like to have him in his bed too. 

“Want me to come get you? I can bring Cassie and Bart,” Kon offers. “Then the four of us could take that cross country road trip we’ve talked about for years.”

Tim smiles weakly. “How about we table that for a little longer. I know it’s crazy, but I’m going to stay here a little longer. I don’t want or plan to join the League of Assassins. I’m going to try to push Ra’s to do some good though. He’s been letting me allocate some of his resources towards the famine in Yemen and some other humanitarian and environmental causes. Again, I think he’s humoring me so he can get me to join him. But I want to do as much as I can.”

“I can support that,” Kon says. “If you ever feel unsafe or that Ra’s is going too far, let me know. Call my name and I’ll drop whatever I’m doing and come get you. You’ll always be my Robin.”

“And you’ll always be my clone boy.” Tim’s feeling a little better now that he’s talked to Kon. “…What did you and Cassie plan to do with your intervention?”

“Take you on a vacation. Make sure you ate and slept and had a chance to rest. Basically save you from yourself. And we wanted to talk about the other bats. Cassie and I aren’t in Gotham much, but both of us have noticed how different things are there. Bart too. Damian insults anyone and everyone while Bruce does nothing to stop him. He doesn’t even try to defend you. Neither does Dick. I could only assume that things were worse when other heroes weren’t around.” 

Tim sighs and dries his watering eyes again. “I guess Ra’s beat you to it. And you’re right about that. Damian’s so toxic I’ve been avoiding the manor for years unless a case calls for it or there’s a special occasion. I try to avoid him in general since he’s relentlessly cruel to me and Bruce tells me I need to try harder to get along with him. I know he doesn’t give Damian that same lecture. Dick and I have been growing further and further apart with every passing year too since I don't know how to let him back in after his betrayals.” Dick taking Robin from him, calling him crazy, and kicking him out of Gotham are wounds that have never healed. “I just… when Damian isn’t around, things feel normal.” He gazes out at the sea again. “I guess I’ve been too busy lying to myself. Jason and I reached a truce a while ago and we’ve worked together before, but we’ve never had the closeness that Dick and I used to. Cass is the only member of the family to truly care about me and spend time with me. And she’s been working in Hong Kong and communicates sporadically.” He can’t stop the tirade of words. He’s kept this bottled up for so long. 

“I’m tempted to deck Ra’s for kidnapping you. It sounds like he did it for a good reason though. And I know all this hurts, but I’m glad we could talk about this. How about we take that vacation when you’re ready? And if you suddenly start acting weird and al Ghuly I’ll come and get you.”

Tim can’t help but laugh at that. “Al Ghuly?”

“Yeah. Like I said, I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thank you,” Tim says. “Really.” He should’ve gone to Kon a long time ago rather than staying in Gotham’s rot and darkness. 

“Someone’s approaching you. Is it Ra’s?”

Tim glances over his shoulder to see that yes, Ra’s is walking down the beach to reach him. “It’s him. We need to talk about the League and what role I’d like to play in all this while I’m here. I’ll talk to you later. Tell Cassie and Bart I say hi. And please, don’t mention any of this to anyone.”

“My lips are sealed. I’ll tell Bart I’ll eat all his pizza if he blabs too,” Kon promises. “Take care of yourself. And, uh, I’ll keep my ears open. But not all the time.” He hangs up before Tim can ask him what he means by that. Does he think he’s going to have sex with Ra’s? 

Ra’s presents him with a handkerchief monogramed with his Arabic name. “I didn’t think it was appropriate to leave you by yourself for too long. I don’t want to imitate Bruce.”

Tim takes the handkerchief with a silent nod of thanks. He cleans his face up and tucks the cloth into his pocket. He even accepts the hand Ra’s offers and lets him pull him up to his feet. The hem of the caftan is soaked from the water. Tim’s feeling a little better despite how his heart still hurts from his family’s rejection. “Kon heard me crying and called. We talked. He asked if I wanted to be picked up, and I told him I wasn’t ready yet.” He meets those Lazarus green eyes. “I’ll spend some more time here and work with you, but I have some conditions. I’m not going to support any of your ecoterrorist agendas, I’m not killing anyone, and I’m not committing to joining you or the League. If you can accept that then you can have me for the next month.”

Ra’s kisses his hand. “I accept your terms, Detective. Would you join me for a walk while we discus what you’d like to do?”

“Yes.” Tim is bemused when Ra’s offers him his arm like a gentleman. He’s convinced this is a woman’s caftan so he’ll play the lady’s role for now. He takes Ra’s’ arm and walks with him, marveling at how a week has changed everything. 

* * *

It takes exactly a month for Bruce to contact him. Steph, Cass, and Jason have texted before him asking for some insight on cases or Steph asking about using his apartment for a few days since it’s closer to Gotham University.

Tim is sitting out on the balcony playing a game of rooftop chess with Ra’s. They’ve made a friendly wager for this game: winner decides the fate of one of the League’s targets, a logging company destroying forestland in the Amazon. Tim wants to buy up the acreage while Ra’s wants to kill the company owners. If Ra’s wins, Tim’s not going to let the workers be punished for their employer’s greed. 

His phone rings just as Tim moves his queen. He glances down, almost knocking over his rook in his haste to answer. “Bruce?”

“Tim,” Bruce sounds tired. “I assume you’re sick since you haven’t spent much time in the public eye or out on the streets. I need you to attend tonight’s charity dinner for me along with the gala at the manor. I haven’t been able to spend enough time as Batman since you’re been staying at home.”

Tim bristles. “You’re not going to attend the gala that you’re hosting?” He hears a car door open and close as Bruce. “Where are you going now?”

“I have to pick up Damian from school. He’s been expelled again.”

Tim snorts. What a surprise. “How many expulsions does this make?”

“Five,” Bruce sighs. “I don’t want the press to get waylaid asking about my son’s difficult school relations. That’s why you need to go. Be at the manor by seven.”

Tim grips the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white. Bruce called to demand something of him rather than ask how he’s been, show genuine concern for his absences. “You’ll have to find another Wayne to fill in for you,” he says coolly. “I’m not even in Gotham.”

That makes Bruce pause. “You’re not?”

“No.” Tim pushes away from the table, unwilling to meet Ra’s’ gaze. He doesn’t want to see his expression. If Ra’s looks at him with pity… “I’ve been out of Gotham for the last month. Did you seriously not realize?” Bruce’s silence is all the confirmation he needs. “I should’ve known,” he says shortly. “You made it abundantly clear a long time ago you only care about Dick, Cass, and Damian. Jason and I are just the middle children you’ve decided you no longer need.”

“Tim, that’s not true.”

“My phone records say otherwise. You last texted me six weeks ago asking me to take your place at the firefighter’s charity dinner. I’m just another soldier you can dictate orders to. It took me too long to see it. Now I’ve removed the blindfold and accepted the truth. I’m staying where I am,” Tim says angrily. 

“Are you near Gotham? I’ll come get you. Clearly we need to talk.”

“You’re supposed to be the world’s greatest detective,” Tim snaps. “Figure it out. And forget the talk, Bruce. A month of apathy from you and the others speaks volumes as to how little I matter.” He hangs up on Bruce before he can respond. He hasn’t cried since the day he spoke with Kon and feels the tears filling his eyes again. It hurts even more to know he was right about Bruce.

Ra’s lays a hand on his shoulder. He presents him with another of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. Tim sniffs, takes it, and dries his eyes. “For your sake, I wish I’d been wrong about your family. My grandson is a rot that tainted my daughter and now your family. I am set in my ways and have no desire to be a hero like you, but if you stay at my side I can assure you that I will never be apathetic, ignore you, or contact you to achieve my demands.”

Tim dries his stubborn tears again and slowly turns to face Ra’s. It’s been a long time since someone looked at him so earnestly. Can he trust Ra’s to keep his word? “If you don’t try to turn me into a killer, I won’t try to turn you into a hero.” He swallows when Ra’s reaches up to cradle his face with suddenly gentle hands. 

Ra’s wipes his tears with his thumbs. “Stay with me, beloved. Let me give you all that your family refuses to.”

Tim closes his eyes. “What would you give me that they can’t?”

“Love.” Ra’s steps closer and kisses him, giving him the chance to pull away. To Tim’s surprise he stands his ground. Ra’s was the only one who believed him about Bruce being alive when he was newly Red Robin. Perhaps he was always meant to wind up here, in Ra’s’ arms. He hesitantly returns the kiss, allowing Ra’s to pull him up against him. He doesn’t know if this is what he wants or if he’ll stay like this. But he won’t draw back.


End file.
